Torn Between Two
by ILuvItachi
Summary: Al is all grown up and he’s got himself a girlfriend, but what would happen if he founds out she’s a homunculus and that she has another lover someone who he hates in fact. Read, enjoy, and please review.
1. Al and Me

_Al is all grown up and he's got himself a girlfriend, but what would happen if he founds out she's a homunculus. Read, enjoy, and please review. I accept all reviews, positive and also constructive criticism, but no flames. _

_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist…but I do wish I own Al. _

Torn Between Two

Chapter 1: Al and Me

The clock has yet to strike six a.m. as I awoke to the sensation of another's body next to mine. Light kisses tickled my neck as a hand caressed my stomach.

"Come on, baby, please…" a sweet voice whispers in my ear as his hand moves slowly down to the top of my pajama pants. "…the only thing that can start this day right is you," the hand is now in my pants; giving me a sample of my want, but what I want now must be delayed for a need. My need for him not to find out must be put first, before anything. Taking his hand out, I turn around to face him.

"Look, Al, I told you before; I'm not ready."

"But…but why?" he looks at me with those hazel brown eyes in a way that would even break the toughest of hearts. I just had to kiss him between the eyebrows, not one, but two times. I try and struggle to answer his question.

"Because, I'm…just not ready…" was all I could offer up. Those sweet brown eyes suddenly turn to hurt and disappointment. He glares at me for a few seconds, and then angrily gets out of bed.

"Where are you going? It's only six."

"Where do you think," he mutters as he heads into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. I sigh, staring up at the ceiling, not wanting to know his business within the bathroom; the business that could have stemmed from the fact that I'm not giving him what he wants…what we both want…I let out another sigh, one of relief when I hear the shower being turned on.

A few moments later, Alphonse comes out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. His exposed body glistens with water, while his wet long hair, usually in a pony tail, hangs toward his mid back. Seeing him like this has a slight…or shall I say, major effect on me. I stare intently at him, wanting so badly to lick every drop of his handsome young body…he notices my stare and quickly turn his back to me, but I kept on staring, not wanting to give up my view of this hot young man. I watch him as he uses my blow dryer to dry his hair.

"Hey, hun, don't break that dryer. It's the only one I got," I giggle, playfully at him.

"Don't count on it," he mumbles to rather himself, not even glancing at me

"Hmph, someone's not in the best of moods this morning," I get up to walk towards him, meaning to cheer him up. Taking the blow dryer from him, I motion Al to sit on the bed while I continue the blow drying.

"Look, I can do this myself."

"But I always did your hair," I responded as I got on the bed behind him to finish drying the hair. Drying his hair, I notice the change in color; from a wet dark brown to a pretty dirty blond. After drying, I brushed Al's hair until it shown as a pretty bronze like color, then wrapped his hair up in its usual ponytail. Like that Destiny Child song went, "Let me cater to you, boy." After that, I kissed him on his cheek and made sure this boy was tackled into a hug.

"You are so adorable. I love you."

He responded to this by gently pushing me away, the nerve of him. I had to look at him questionly, receiving not an answer, but instead, the saddest and quite cutest brown eyes I have ever seen.

"Please don't look at me like that, Al. You know I don't like it."

"Look, Janey, it has been over a year," he continues that sad…sad look. "For over one whole year we been together, so why can't we take this relationship to the next level…you don't understand, but I love you, with all my heart, I would drop everything just to sacrifice my life for you…so why can't you…" he looks down, unable to finish his sentence. A single tear falls down his face, which I kiss away.


	2. The Symbol of Ouroboros

_Al is all grown up and he's got himself a girlfriend, but what would happen if he founds out she's a homunculus. Read, enjoy, and please review. I accept all reviews, positive and also constructive criticism, but no flames. _

_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist…but I do wish I own Al. _

Torn Between Two

2. The Symbol of Ouroboros

After the kiss, Alphonse got up and redid himself for his job as a state alchemist. He hasn't said a word to me since his little speech on our relationship and I haven't given him a good explanation to his question. Instead, I sat in the bathroom and cried as he left for work. After hearing the door to the apartment slam shut, I felt like it was finally safe to undress and shower. Throughout our relationship, I never fully undressed in front of Al; in fear of he will find out the truth of who I really am…

As I peeled of my pajamas, I had this peculiar sensation of someone watching me. I look to the bathroom door, but it was shut. I shrugged and continued with removing the rest of my clothes. As I got into the shower, I still couldn't shake off that feeling of someone watching me. I looked at the window and thought I saw someone. I rubbed my eyes and saw only a tree, but just to be on the safe side, I closed the window.

I then resumed my shower, allowing water to cascade down my body, as I contemplate my situation with Al. My mind was blank in terms of coming up with a solution and the warm water wasn't helping much. I kept on thinking that the water was Al's hands, turning me on and disrupting my other thoughts. Loosing my train of thought, I soon found my hands doing what Al would do if we didn't have this little problem. I had to focus on my situation so I looked at the mark that has caused the situation in the first place. It was the mark, right there on my lower back, the reason why I couldn't undress in front of Al, the cause of my other stupid situations. That cursed symbol, trying to ruin my relationship. If only I can rip it off so I can become human again…

After my little shower, I decided to take a walk to the store so I can prepare a wonderful dinner for my Alphonse. Maybe it would cheer him up a bit, even though it wouldn't solve the problem. As I walk down the street, I still couldn't shake that feeling of someone watching me. Every so often I would turn around to see if I'm being followed, but of course I saw no one paying any mind to me. I decided to shake this feeling off since it was probably just my crazy self being paranoid. "Boy, this whole Al/relationship situation has got me on the fritz," I said to myself, rolling my eyes.

As I continued on my walk, I passed a bridal shop that I just couldn't help but to stop and look at. In the window, on display, was the cutest little bride dress. It wasn't too flashy or at all poufy which made it perfect. I couldn't help but to imagine myself walking down the aisle in this perfect little dress about to be united as one with my new husband. In my imagination, the groom turned out to be no other than Alphonse, in a dashing tuxedo, his gorgeous smile aimed at me, his sexy ponytail hanging to his mid back…but of course, how I'm suppose to even marry Al in my present situation. A human can't marry something other than, especially something that's already dead…just then, an idea popped into my head; I'll tell Alphonse I'm waiting till marriage and that would hold him off…and I still couldn't shake off that feeling of being watched….


	3. Envy and Me

_Al is all grown up and he's got himself a girlfriend, but what would happen if he founds out she's a homunculus and that she's involve with someone else. Read, enjoy, and please review. I accept all reviews, positive and also constructive criticism, but no flames. _

_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist…but I do wish I own Al…I would wish to own Envy, but I really enjoy living. ;; _

Torn Between Two

3. Envy and Me

"You've been standing there for a long time, Janey. What's wrong?" someone said, very close to me. I felt their arm wrapping around my waist, a light kiss on my cheek. That made me nearly out of my skin.

"Al, you're supposed to be at work!" I looked at up at him wide eyed.

"Work was canceled, baby," he looked at me with those innocent eyes of his, and then he kissed me on the corner of one of my eyes.

"Besides," he whispered in my ear. "I want to be with you," I felt another kiss, this time on my neck.

"Al," I giggled. "Not here on the street," I took his face into my hands and directed his lips to mine. "Now how would that look," I whispered in between sweet little kisses, "giving me hickies on the street."

"But, baby…" he wraps both arms around me, bringing me into a deep kiss. That one kiss felt heavenly, making my knees go weak. I couldn't help but let out a little moan.

"I missed you," he said, coming up for air and licking my candy flavored lip gloss off his lips.

"What are you talking about?" I giggled, "We just saw each other this morning."

Instead of an answer, I received another kiss, which of course, made me loose my train of thought. This boy couldn't keep his hands off me, which, come to think of it, was strange and a bit out of character. Not only did we had a fight this morning, but Al is an innocent boy, who is not all into public displays of affection.

"What's gotten into you?" I said, pushing him back a little, "You never really went on like this."

"I missed you…" he whispered, giving me his sweetest look, "I really do. I missed the way you smell, how you taste…"

"What! We only saw each other this morning! What are you talking about?"

"It's been awhile…it's been longer than you think," he said innocently, then chuckled.

"Huh?"

He chucked some more, his innocent look changing to be more sarcastic. All of a sudden, Al began to change shape. I couldn't help but stare in horror, until I noticed that I didn't have Al holding me, but Envy.

"Get off me!" I yelled, while pushing him away. "What do you want from me anyway! Aren't we through!"

"Through? Through!" he chuckled. "Maybe our little something is through," he puts a hand on my waist, which I swiped off. "But you working for us isn't."

"I'm not working for you, remember? I quit a while back. I don't see eye to eye with you guys and I don't believe what you guys do is right."

"Yeah, but remember, you are one of us," he chuckled darkly. "There are reasons why we do the things we do, and…" he stepped closer, putting both hands on my waist, "I can't just sit back and watch while my little pet cavort with one of my worst enemies."

"Ahh, so you're living up to your name sake?"

Slight irritation showed in his face, but he chuckled a bit light heartedly. "Of course, why not," he shrugged. "After all you are my little pet," he pulled me closer and then softly brushed his lips against mine. I couldn't help but stare into his menacing cat like eyes.

"And when I saw my little pet fooling around with that little shit, I just had to intervene," he said with a slight hiss, jealousy flashing in those beautiful yet deadly eyes of his. One couldn't help but sense that envious vibe. (Hey, at least Envy is living up to his name).

"Why do you care?" I snarled. "You don't care about me. I'm nothing more than a plaything to you."

"Exactly," he chuckled darkly. "And that's what I miss. Like I said before, I miss you. I miss the way you smell…" he licks his lips, and then grins wickedly at me. "And how you taste. No little shit is going to take that from me," and with that he kisses me, before I even had a chance to defend Al. I had to admit, that kiss did felt good, but I had to break away. It's just not right to make out with your ex in the street or anywhere, while you have a current loving boyfriend.

"What's wrong, Janey!" Envy taunts. "I know you're not getting any."

"How do you know!" I shout.

"I've been watching you, remember." He snarls, "And I appreciate that you are hiding the fact that you are a homunculus. All for a little twerp that's not even worth it," a dark smile creeps across his face, his deadly glare filling me with fear. "But all of that will change, you'll see," he chuckled darkly.

"What are you going to do!" I started to freak, "Don't you touch him!"

"We'll see, we'll see..." he taunts. He brushes his lips against mine. "And before you know it, you'll be my little pet again," he then walks away, chuckling darkly.

"Yeah right," I shouted at his back. I tried to appear undeterred, but I had to admit, fear has already gotten a hold of me.


End file.
